Theory of Everything
by haru784
Summary: NEW SERIES! HoMin / Setiap hal memiliki teori masing-masing. / an: Jangan tanya kenapa aku publish seri baru meski yang lain belum kelar dan jangan berharap bakal cepet update. Peace v -haru784


Theory of Everything

―――

Changmin sedang kesal. Dia membaca ulang, hanya beberapa baris dan dia menutup laptopnya dengan umpatan. Hampir saja dia melempar _gadget_ kesayangannya, hampir. Dia lalu meneriakkan makian kepada seorang netizen menyebalkan yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. oh1_cutie, otaknya menyuplai. _Sial!_ kini nama samaran itu menempel di bagian belakan memorinya. Dia ingin merobek siapapun orang itu, entah lelaki maupun perempuan. Changmin bertaruh dengan uangnya bahwa oh1_cutie adalah seorang _perempuan_. Nama samarannya yang membongkar penyamarannya di dunia maya, ia bersumpah bahwa nama itu terbaca Oh Hana. Dan lelaki mana yang menamai dirinya sendiri dengan cutie ? Teringat nama samara pretty_hee milik Heechul lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Baiklah, ada beberapa lelaki yang cukup kemayu (dan gila) untuk menggunakan nama samara seperti itu.

Juga, dirinya sudah melakukan penyelidikan. Karena, harga dirinya terluka berat hingga ia harus tahu siapa pelakunya. Oke, dia melebih-lebihkan tapi terserah lah, ingat bahwa dia sedang kesal. Akun itu menampilkan sebuah foto gadis cantik dengan mata besar, bibit cemberut, dan wajah polos yang mana Changmin mendengus keras saat itu karena kata-kata gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepolosan. Latar belakang selfie itu begitu merah jambu hingga membuat mata Changmin iritasi. Biodatanya berisi racauan tentang dirinya sendiri dalam bahasa yang keterlaluan manis. Changmin membenci perempuan secara umum dan kebenciannya berkali lipat pada oh1_cutie.

Kebenciaannya ini bukan tanpa alasan. oh1_cutie itu meninggalkan sebuah kritik, esai lebih tepatnya, sepanjang satu halaman di seksi komentar di salah satu fanfiksi karangannya yang diterbitkan di blognya. Tulisan itu berbunyi bahwa dirinya, Changmin, tidak mengerti sama sekali teori menulis dan bagaimana membuat cerita yang baik. Kemudian, disebut dan dijabarkan mulai dari menemukan ide, menciptakan karakter, membentuk plot, mengembangkan ide, dan bla bla bla segala sisanya hingga rampung. Terakhir, tersemat ungkapan Semangat, ya :) sebelum kalimat dukungan jika dirinya pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik di cerita selanjutnya, seolah itu akan memberi efek positif bagi Changmin yang sudah dipenuhi emosi negatif.

Memangnya siapa dia? Brengsek! , teriak Changmin murka, Tahu apa dia soal menulis fiksi? Huh?!

Dirinya telah menjalankan blog pribadinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu untuk menerbitkan berbagai cerita karangannya yang kebanyakan berputar pda artis idolanya. Ia merasa dirinya cukup mahir menulis dan ceritanya bisa dibilang bagus. Buktinya, banyak komentar bernada pujian tercurah di setiap tulisannya. Tidak ada yang mengkritiknya, tidak sampai sekarang.

Sial!

Dia sudah menyusuri halaman blog milik oh1_cutie dan sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya cerita hasil karangannya. Hanya ada arsip tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari dan beberapa foto kucing peliharaannya. Postingan lain menceritakan acara pikniknya, perjalanan ke rumah neneknya di daerah puncak gunung, dan komentarnya mengenai berbagai hal-hal kecil yang ditemuinya di jalan. Beberapa terbitan berisi humor dan keluhnya.

Changmin merasa ia seperti membaca buku harian siswi sekolah mengengah atas. Anak sekolahan yang sedang dalam masa puber dan kebetulan memiliki blog untuk tempatnya berceloteh. Ia membuat mimik muka beragam mulai dari risih hingga tidak terima setiap membuka dan membaca postingan. Ia memastikan selalu memutar bola matanya di tengah-tengah membaca. Setelah membaca seluruh _entry_ , yang kesemuanya berjumlah sekitar empatpuluhan, dan menghabiskan stok ekpresi bosan dan muak, ia kembali merasa sebal. Tidak terima dengan segala komentar baik dan pujian berlebih yang ditujukan pada oh1_cutie dan kicauannya.

Ayolah!

Ia bertambah kesal setelah tahu bahwa akun ini cukup terkenal dengan hampir delapan ribu pengunjung per harinya. Satu lagi penyebab emosinya berada di titik puncak adalah dirinya tidak bisa menemukan cacat yang layak untuk dihujat. Ia mengerang kesal.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabatnya karena sendirinya tidak kuasa menahan perasaan buruknya lagi. Begitu panggilannya tersambung, ia langsung mendeklarasikan kekesalannya dan memutuskan sepihak bahwa mereka malam ini akan akan minum. Juga berpesan separuh mengancam agar orang itu menyiapakan tempat dan makanan kecil, sementara ia akan membawa suplai alkohol. Ia memutuskan panggilan begitu mendengar desahan dan kalimat bernada mengiyakan dari sahabatnya. Matanya tajam menatap laptopnya sekilas sebelum pergi dengan jaket dan kunci di masing-masing tangan.

—

Changmin segera menyodorkan satu pak bir dan sebuah kantong berisi kaleng-kaleng minuman beralkohol, sementara dirinya melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen membawa sebotol anggur merah. Ia menempatkan dirinya sendiri di lantai, menghadap meja di depan televisi, bersandar pada sisi ujung ranjang Yunho. Kemudian, membuka sebotol bir dan menenggaknya cepat, menghabiskannya seketika. Ia akan meraih botol kedua tetapi sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

Kau baik?

Changmin menoleh pada sahabatnya, Yunho, yang memberinya tatapan khawatir. Ia menyingkirkan genggaman Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun, gerakannya kembali dihentikan.

Jung, hari ini aku sedang kesal dan ingin minum. Mengerti?

Bicara dulu baru minum.

Aku akan bicara sambil minum.

Ia melihat Yunho menghela napas lalu melepaskan tangannya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa beruntung memiliki Yunho sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka bertemu saat masih sekolah menengah atas dan menjadi teman baik hingga sekarang sebagai mahasiswa tahun ketiga. Sejak dulu Yunho selalu bersikap baik, mengalah, dan menuruti permintaannya yang konyol. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan orang yang menyenangkan ketika sedang kesal dan ia sering kesal, tapi Yunho bisa mengikuti tempo pergolakan emosinya. Pikirnya selalu heran terhadap ketahanan Yunho sifatnya yang diakuinya tidak banyak berubah dari jaman sekolah. Bisa dibilang dia kekanakan dan menanggapinya dengan meneguk minuman di tangannya.

Jadi? , Yunho bertanya.

Apa?

Kau bilang akan bercerita tentang entahlah apa yang membuatku kesal seperti ini.

Yunho menghela napas. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka sekaleng minuman sambil menunggu Changmin menceritakan masalahnya.

Aku kesal! , teriak Changmin, sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya datar. Mungkin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

Seseorang mengkritikku habis-habisan dan membuat sendirinya seolah hebat dan paling benar.

Yunho fokus padanya, diam mendengarkan keluhannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Yunho adalah pendengar yang baik sebelum meneruskan luapan kekesalannya.

Orang ini, sesumbar tentang bagaimana cara melakukan sesuatu secara benar dan menerangkan padaku secara detail. Seperti aku ini anak usia lima yang masih harus diajari bagaimana mengancingkan baju. Mulai dari atas selanjutnya yang kedua. Bangsat!

Changmin memotong beberapa poin penting dalam keluhnya. Yunho tidak tahu menahu tentang dirinya yang memiliki blog penuh dengan cerita tentang dua selebritis pria idolanya dalam latar romantis. Oke, dia mengakui bahkan beberapa fanfiksi yang ditulisnya berisi konten dewasa. Pria macam apa yang menulis roman percintaan antar lelaki? Ia tahu bahwa hobinya sedikit menyimpang, melibatkan tiga perempat (jika tidak seluruh) khayalan yang diinginkannya untuk terjadi padanya secara nyata tertuang di tiap-tiap cerita erotis itu. Dan Tuhan melarangnya untuk memberi tahu keanehan hobi termasuk dirinya pada Yunho. Ia berpikir bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan menerima fakta itu dengan santai seperti biasa.

Kemudian, aku mencari tahu tentangnya dan menemukan tidak ada sesuatu darinya yang berhubungan dengan kritiknya padaku. Lalu, tahu apa dia? , ia melanjutkan keluhnya.

Changmin, mungkin dia memiliki beberapa poin. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin dia akan berani memberikan kritik.

Yunho, apa kau membelanya?

Hei, aku hanya menawarkan sedikit masukan dari ceritamu itu.

Aku tidak butuh masukan. , Changmin setengah berteriak.

Baiklah, terserah padamu.

Changmin sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat Yunho hanya mengalah dan meminum birnya. Sungguh, sahabatnya sudah bersedia menemaninya minum tanpanya memberi alasan yang jelas dan mendengarnya berkeluh tidak jujur, dan dia meluapkan amarahnya pada sahabat tersebut. Dirinya merasa menjadi salah satu orang brengsek saat ini.

Yunho,

Yunho tersenyum mengerti pada Changmin, lalu menepuk tangannya pelan. Changmin merasa lebih buruk karena Yunho tahu dan memaafkannya bahkan tanpa dirinya perlu mengucapkan penyesalannya.

Aku akan mengambilkan makanan kecilnya. , katanya sambil beranjak ke dapur.

Mata Changmin mengikuti pergerakan Yunho. Ia masuk dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di seberang tempat tidur. Changmin akan kembali pada minumnya sebelum matanya menangkap layar komputer di atas meja yang terletak antara ranjang dan dapur. Layar itu menyala dengan warna merah jambu yang ia terlalu familiar beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Tidak mungkin.", pikirnya.

Hati Changmin mencelos. Ia bangkit berdiri, ingin memastikan kecurigaannya.

―bersambung―


End file.
